


Say "I Love You"

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i found this in my drafts and decided to post it, i think it's cute??, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kihyun never says I love you, but Minhyuk doesn't need him to.





	Say "I Love You"

It’s the small things Kihyun does that lets Minhyuk know he is loved. Kihyun refuses to say it aloud, and Minhyuk is sure he never will. Meanwhile, Minhyuk confessed his love on their third date when he accidently drank too much. He doesn’t remember it, but Kihyun taunts him at least once a week.

Right now, Minhyuk struggles to keep his eyes open, his head is dangerously close to hitting the desk. It’s exam week, so his room is covered with notes, trash, and dirty laundry. The comforter on his bed is barely visible, and he can’t remember the last time he changed clothes. With Kihyun gone, keeping himself in order has been a struggle. It’ll all be worth it in the end though, when he receives his degree in the spring and gets a decent job instead of just relying on Kihyun’s income.

He is stuck somewhere between being awake and asleep. His mind keeps drifting from the notes laid out in front of him. Instead, he thinks of being with Kihyun in his nice warm bed, Maybe Sofia, their devious kitten, would crawl in bed with them too. That would be nice, he thinks. It would be much better than barely keeping his eyes open and sitting in a cold chair.

The sound of the door opening brings him out of his thoughts. Having no energy to check who it is, he lets his head fall on the desk. If a stranger wants to steal something from their currently messy apartment, then so be it.

“Min?” A concerned voice calls.

He jerks his head up. “Kihyun?”

Kihyun, his sweet boyfriend who has been gone for nearly a week, is finally home. Minhyuk has practically destroyed the place all because of exams, and running on coffee and noodles has barely kept him alive. Besides, he missed everything about Kihyun, not just the fact that he keeps Minhyuk in line, although that’s a plus.

Footsteps approach, and Minhyuk can’t help but watch as Kihyun struts in, wearing a black business suit and acting like he hasn’t left Minhyuk to fend for himself. His dark hair is slicked back, only a few strands out of place from where he probably was driving with the windows rolled down. 

“Did you eat dinner?” Kihyun asks softly, walking until he is right next to Minhyuk.

He doesn’t need to tell Minhyuk that he loves him, or even that he missed him. Maybe if it was someone else, Minhyuk would feel offended, but he doesn’t need reassurance from Kihyun. 

This is enough.

“No.”

“I bet you have been running on sugar and coffee, huh?” He runs his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair., and Minhyuk’s eyes immediately fall closed. “Why don’t you put up your notes and books, and I will go throw something together.”

“You’re pretty,” Minhyuk mumbles randomly, thinking of the way Kihyun smiles. 

Kihyun chuckles and leans down to kiss the other’s forehead. “And you need a shower.”

With a grunt, Minhyuk sits up and stretches, opening his eyes and shrugging. “I’m just going to go to bed.” He has been wearing the same sweatpants and t-shirt for two days, but a shower can wait until morning. 

Kihyun glances at Minhyuk’s twin sized bed, and a smile appears on his face. “My bed, right?” He guides Minhyuk’s head to rest against his stomach, his cheek pressed against the other’s buttoned up shirt.

No matter what, Kihyun always feels and smells like home. In his presence, Minhyuk automatically feels relaxed and safe.

He hums in affirmation weakly as he closes his eyes. Kihyun is so warm, and it’s such a nice contrast with the cold room. He didn’t realize how tired he really was until now. His body feels so lifeless and used. He could probably sleep for years if Kihyun would let him.

“Come on. Get a shower, and I’ll have something for you to eat when you get out.”

Minhyuk doesn’t feel like moving, not when Kihyun is gently petting his hair and feels so warm. He feels a comforting hand on his upper back, gently rubbing circles. Like this, he could fall asleep even though he is sitting up. 

“I love you. I missed this,” he whispers.

Kihyun says nothing; he doesn’t need to. 

Sometimes Minhyuk just wants to hear him say it, instead of just hearing silence. Is it that hard for Kihyun to admit something they both already know? It’s enough though; the quiet questions and scolding are always enough. Minhyuk guesses he should be scared the day Kihyun stops scolding him, and he prays that day never comes.

“I brought you back something from Japan, but I don’t think you deserve it. Look how you destroyed our apartment.”

Minhyuk knows he is going to get it regardless because Kihyun is so weak, but he plays along. “I’ve been busy! Come on, not everyone gets to travel the world and talk to fancy businessman. You always choose the best gifts.”

The last bit is a bit of a stretch because Kihyun isn’t the best at picking gifts, but it’s the thought that counts. It’s not like Minhyuk would have ever bought himself that fancy watch from India or that bath set from Mexico, but he tries to stay quiet when it comes to those things. He appreciates Kihyun so much.

“You haven’t taken the trash out all week!”

Minhyuk grins. “That’s a fair assessment.”

Kihyun takes a step back and smiles. He pulls out a small velvet box from his pocket and hands it to Minhyuk, a blush forming on his cheeks. “It isn’t much this time, but I-”

Minhyuk stares at the small gold ring on a thin necklace. He is speechless.

He is right, it isn’t much. It’s just a small band on a necklace, but it says so much.

Kihyun still doesn’t say I love you, but he doesn’t need to. Minhyuk knows he means it, and that’s what counts.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh i have 0 followers and following 2 people so follow me on twitter? I'm gonna be posting more often and I'll follow back, maybe make some friends, who knows. my @ is jookihyukology, let's be friends uwu
> 
> i hope to write more soon but who knows, im struggling this year lol


End file.
